


yet never enough

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a lil bit of ass slapping, srsly no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: For someone who never seemed to know how to shut the fuck up Krauser was being uncharacteristically silent, and even now his only answer was a cocky smirk. Leon was just about to protest incredulously, but then his shirt was pulled over his head, and his feeble protests got muffled by the fabric. And as soon as it was gone, there were two large palms on his chest, giving him a firm push that sent him flying backwards onto the bed.“What’s so special about this place, it’s just like any ot—Oh.” Leon’s eyes widened as he looked up, straight at his own shocked face in the mirror.-Or the one wherein Krauser likes mirrors.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	yet never enough

**Author's Note:**

> for [a tumblr prompt](https://fonulyn.tumblr.com/post/617450455326408704/ooo-leonkrauser-18-please-and-thank-you) I got! :D

“Why the hell did you drag me through half the town when there were perfectly good motels way closer!?” Leon grumbled, trying and failing to sound annoyed as he had more important things to do. He’s already slid his palms underneath Krauser’s shirt and pushed the garment upwards, and for once Krauser just wordlessly lifted his arms and allowed the shirt to be pulled off. As soon as it was gone he grabbed Leon’s hips to yank him closer, though, capturing his mouth in a harsh kiss.

It left Leon breathless, his frown gone, and instead a small amused grin dancing on his lips as he walked backwards into the room, pulling Krauser along with him. “You haven’t been this picky about where we fuck before, so. What gives?”

For someone who never seemed to know how to shut the fuck up Krauser was being uncharacteristically silent, and even now his only answer was a cocky smirk. Leon was just about to protest incredulously, but then his shirt was pulled over his head, and his feeble protests got muffled by the fabric. And as soon as it was gone, there were two large palms on his chest, giving him a firm push that sent him flying backwards onto the bed. 

“What’s so special about this place, it’s just like any ot— _Oh_.” Leon’s eyes widened as he looked up, straight at his own shocked face in the mirror. The entire ceiling was one big mirror, and Leon’s breath caught in his throat as he realized why Krauser had wanted him here of all places. _Jesus Christ_ , his heartbeat picked up already at the mere idea. Something like mirrors hadn’t even crossed his mind before, but now he was all for it. 

Still not saying anything, only grinning that same smug grin, Krauser stepped to the side and pulled aside the heavy burgundy curtain that had been covering one of the walls. That revealed tall mirrors, almost as tall as the ceiling, covering most of the surface. “Well that could be kind of creepy…” Leon mumbled, eyes following every movement Krauser made. Who the hell had even thought about this, covering the room in mirrors? 

There was no time to dwell on it any further though. Krauser was back at the foot of the bed, and he only reached up enough to unzip Leon’s jeans and grab his belt-loops so he could peel them off him. Leon hissed as his erection was freed, but at the same time he couldn’t help but look right up at the ceiling. The aroused flush on his cheeks deepened, a hint of embarrassment laced into it, as he had to watch himself in the mirror. Almost hesitantly he brought a hand between his legs, laced his fingers around his cock and gave himself a slow pull. 

Then Krauser was crawling over him, those calloused fingers brushing over his legs and his sides, and Leon’s eyes slipped shut before he even realized it himself. Krauser’s breath was hot in his ear, his voice low like gravel. “I’m gonna fuck you under that mirror,” he said, big hands grabbing Leon’s thighs to pull them apart almost too far, putting considerable strain in his muscles. “I want you to see how pretty you look when you spread your legs for me.”

Leon couldn’t hold back the low moan that rumbled from his chest. He was still touching himself, the strokes getting quicker, and at first Krauser did nothing to stop him. Instead he just went on, scraping his teeth under Leon’s ear. “You’re going to watch how well you take my cock.” 

And Leon was going to answer, he really was, but there were two slick fingers in him, a small taste of what was going to follow in a minute when Krauser’s patience would inevitably snap. This never lasted for long, as Krauser never had the patience for it, but it wasn’t like Leon minded. “C’mon then,” he breathed out, not even trying to hold back his grin, “give it to me.”

Instead of what Leon expected, there was a harsh slap on the side of his ass, one that made his eyes fly wide in surprise. Both because it wasn’t something they’d done before, and two because _holy hell_ apparently he _liked_ that. And Krauser saw that, read him like an open book, as all he did was laugh throatily. “Eyes open, comrade,” he said, already pulling his fingers back. “If you more than blink, I’m going to walk out of here, right at that second, and leave you like this.”

They both knew that was an empty threat. There was no way in _hell_ Krauser would walk out on Leon in the middle of sex. He was too greedy for that, hungry for more, and eager to get as much as possible out of it. Yet the threat of it was enough and Leon obediently kept his eyes wide open, his gaze fixed on Krauser above him. 

“The mirror,” was the last thing Krauser grunted at him, before straightening, lining up his cock and pushing in. 

The stretch was so good, so intense that it made Leon squirm a little in his place, in an attempt to push back and gain more of it. He grabbed the sheets on either side of his head, trying to find some leverage there. But it was of no use. Krauser kept the thrust slow, only gave a millimeter at a time, and Leon was helpless but to take what he was given. On their own his eyes slid shut again, and immediately Krauser reminded him of what he’d done by giving his ass a harsh slap. 

“ _Goddamnit_ , Krauser,” Leon groaned, but obediently forced his eyelids open, meeting his own lust blown eyes in the mirror above them. He choked out a “Do that again.” before he could second guess it and talk himself out of it, and when Krauser immediately repeated the action Leon’s entire body seized with the spike of pleasure it sent through him. So it really seemed to be a thing for him, now.

The next second he forgot all about it though as Krauser finally, fucking _finally_ , had slid all the way in. Leon wanted so bad to close his eyes again and focus on the way he was so goddamn _full_ , but he resisted, instead letting his gaze roam over their connected bodies in the mirror. Krauser was leaning back so that Leon had a clear view, and when Krauser pulled back far enough to almost slip out of him, Leon shivered helplessly as he now had a visual to go along with the sensations. 

Krauser’s thrusts were still uncharacteristically slow, as usually he had the tendency to just fuck Leon into the mattress hard and fast and very target oriented. Yet now it was like he had discovered something new he enjoyed, and he was set out to make this last. So he moved agonizingly slow, his gaze fixed on Leon and every single reaction he could pull from him. 

Only when Leon lost his patience, slammed his heels into the mattress and tried to push back demandingly, Krauser snapped out of the almost trance he’d fallen into. He grabbed a tight hold of Leon’s hips, stopping him in his movements. “Grab your legs, Leon,” he commanded, clearly out of breath. “Knees up.”

The gruffness of his voice went straight through Leon and without a word he moved to obey. He slid his hands under his own knees and pulled his legs up, offering himself up for Krauser the way he’d wanted. As a reward he gained another one of those quick, hard slaps, one that left the already reddened skin tingling. He even huffed out a breathless laugh as he couldn’t help but think he’d end up with a clear handprint on the side of his ass. 

The laughter didn’t last long though, not when Krauser’s thrusts increased in both speed and force. It still wasn’t the same frantic pace that was so usual for him, but compared to the slow, almost leisurely pace from before it was a clear improvement as far as Leon was concerned. His mouth was hanging open and he couldn’t even think, couldn’t form a conscious enough thought to say anything. His eyes were burning, but he refused to close them, watching Krauser move above him in the mirror. 

After a particularly deep thrust Leon let his head loll to the side, and immediately his breath caught in his throat. The side-view was even better, being able to both feel and see that thick cock slamming into him time and time again. When Krauser noticed Leon’s gaze had shifted to the side he allowed himself to drop forward, fists on each side of Leon’s head on the mattress as he continued to pound into him. 

Krauser’s muscles were straining with the effort, biceps bulging, and Leon couldn’t have torn his gaze off the scene if he’d wanted to. It wasn’t anything he’d ever thought he needed but now that he’d gotten it? Greedily he wanted more of it. But as much as he tried to vocalize that, tried to push out words, all he managed was a breathless “Fuck, _Jack_.” 

“Finally shut you up,” Krauser smirked, although the cocky expression faltered a little as he snapped his hips forward, pleasure twisting his features. “I should’ve thought about this ages ago,” he said, beyond smug. Again he gave Leon a quick slap, before grabbing his ass, shamelessly groping the spot that was already sensitive from being hit. 

With a low, throaty moan Leon let go of his legs, wrapping them around Krauser’s hips instead. He wanted, so badly, and he used all of the strength he had to pull Krauser closer. All it took was three more thrusts and one more slap, and he was thrown over. His entire body seized up, bliss washing through him so intensely he couldn’t even get a breath in. Finally he squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the aftershocks of pleasure that shot through him with every single shift of Krauser’s hips. 

Not that it took Krauser long to follow. Only minutes later he all but collapsed on top of Leon, his face buried into Leon’s neck as he came hard inside of him. He wasn’t a cuddler, never stayed for long afterwards, but there was something different in the way he was bracketing Leon now, stretched over him and not moving an inch. 

Even after his breaths steadied again, Krauser only pulled back and fell right back in, half on top of Leon. And although they were sweaty and stained, in desperate need of a shower by now, they both stayed right there. 

“Does this mean you want seconds?” Leon asked after he’d calmed down enough that he felt like his voice would carry properly. He had an arm around Krauser’s back and he gave his shoulder a small pat, one that made Krauser grunt a little. 

Krauser didn’t move though, if anything he shifted minutely closer. “And you don’t?” he answered the question with one of his own. 

Leon could only laugh. “You got me.”


End file.
